


Their Way

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always know each other best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



There's never a need for words between them. A certain tilt of a head, the brush of a hand... it is the silent knowing of the Way between them that guides them to their bower in the Father Tree. Too many turnings of the seasons passed with them separated, yet _now_ is all either cares to know.

{Eyrn.}

The call of her soul name is immediately answered as his body and hers merge into one.

{Wyl.}

Souls and bodies blur, each feeling the other as themselves, until slumber cannot be denied further. They are together, and nothing may sunder that.


End file.
